Homecoming
Für das gleichnamige Album siehe Glee: The Music, Homecoming |Nächste = }} Homecoming ist die zweite Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Als sich die Heimkehr der McKinley nähert, sieht sich Rachel einigen Hindernissen gegenüber, einige alte und einige neue, als sie versucht den Glee Club der Schule zu rekonstruieren, bleibt aber unbeeindruckt und widmet sich ihrer Aufgabe. Während Kurt zur Verstärkung gekommen ist, um ihr bei ihrer gewaltigen Aufgabe zu assistieren, finden sich die beiden bald in einem all zu bekanntem Machtkampf wieder. Einem Moment der Inspiration folgend, sieht Rachel als letzten Ausweg, die Absolventen der New Directions zu rufen, in dem Versuch, den Glee Club wieder cool zu machen, und Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie und Tina kommen, um als Vermittler und Mentoren zu agieren. Während es so aussieht, als ob Rachels unmittelbare Probleme behoben seien, finden die zurückkehrenden Absolventen heraus, dass sich nach ihrem Weggang viel an der McKinley verändert hat. An der Dalton Academy ist Blaine von den Neuigkeiten schockiert, dass ein neuer Schüler - ein Mädchen namens Jane - an der ehemals reinen Jungenschule angenommen wurde und ein Warbler sein möchte, was zu einem Chaos zwischen den aktuellen Mitgliedern des Showchors führt und damit endet, dass Jane eine Chance bekommt, sich ihren Weg in den angesagten Club zu verdienen. Inzwischen findet sich Kurt selbst in einer unüblichen Situation wieder, als er ein schwules - und einzigartig ermächtigtes - Mitglied des McKinley Football Teams aufsucht, in dem Versuch, ihn für den Glee Club zu rekrutieren. Sue setzt ihr Streben fort, die neue Wiederholung der New Directions zu zerstören und drei rivalisierende Showchorcoaches sehen ein, dass es doch schwieriger als erwartet ist, ihren "freundlichen Wettkampf" freundlich zu lassen. Handlung thumb|left|Jane will bei den Warblers mitmachenAn der Dalton startet Blaines Voice-Over, in welchem er sagt, dass manches gleich bleibt. Nach seiner und Kurts Trennung, hat er versucht seinen Look zu ändern, was nicht sonderlich gut ankam und seinen Bezug zur Musik veloren. Nachdem er aber einen Therapeuten aufgesucht hat und der neue Coach der Warblers geworden ist, hat er ihn wieder gefunden und sich dafür entschieden, dass er sich nicht verändern muss. Er sieht ein Mädchen in Dalton-Uniform, Jane Hayward, von der er bereits erwartet wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie neu an der Dalton ist und bei den Warblern vorsingen möchte, sehr zu Blaines Überraschung. thumb|Rachel wird geslushiedAn der McKinley teilt Sue den Schülern mit, dass Homecoming bevorsteht, wobei sie ein paar Absolventen beleidigt und meint unter Berufung des Sharia Gesetzes, dass der Homecomingtanz gestrichen ist. Währenddessen läuft Rachel die Schulflure entlang und verkündet, dass der Glee Club zurück ist. Als sie auf das Anmeldeblatt blickt, merkt sie, dass keiner sich eingetragen hat, sondern die Schüler nur falsche Namen aufgeschrieben haben. Sie dreht sich herum und wir von Becky geslushied und als "Lima Loser" beschimpft. thumb|left|Showchorleiter-TreffenSpäter findet bei Will ein Showchorleitertreffen statt, zu welchem er Blaine, Kurt, Racchel und Sam eingeladen hat. Beim Abendessen reden sie darüber, dass sie Regeln haben müssen, da sie bei den Sectionals gegeneinander antreten werden. Sie einigen sich darauf, sich nicht auszuspionieren, gegenseitig die Mitglieder oder Set-Lists zu stehen und sich zu unterstützen. Trotz Blaines Anwesenheit bleibt Kurt cool und rät ihm auf dessen Anliegen, ob er Jane bei den Warblers vorsingen lassen soll, es zu tun, wozu die anderen zustimmen. thumb|Blaine redet mit dem WarblerratAm nächsten Tag trägt Blaine sein Anliegen beim Warblerrat vor, die aber dagegen sind, dass Jane vorsingt. Sie äußern die sexuelle Spannung, die auftritt wenn sie vorsingt, worauf Blaine erwidert, dass er dachte sie wären alle schwul. Die Warblers fühlen sich angegriffen und berichtigen ihn, dass sie es nicht sind. Blaine kommt wieder aufs Thema zu sprechen und appelliert, dass sie Jane gerechtigkeitshalber wenigstens vorsingen lassen sollten und die Warblers stimmen zu. thumb|left|Sam und Rachel suchen nach der StimmeIm Chorraum streiten Kurt und Rachel darüber, dass sie keine Mitglieder für den Glee Club haben und ihre Notenblätter unterschiedlich sortiert haben. Er ist der Meinung, sie müssten aktiver sein, da die McKinley sich geändert hat und die Künste hier nicht mehr existieren und geht. Rachel bleibt allein zurück und hört eine Stimme, der sie folgt. Sie landet im Jungenumkleideraum, findet die Person aber nicht. Sie trifft auf Sam, meinend, dass er die Stimme auch hört, was er aber nicht tut. Nachdem sie die Stimme nicht finden kann geht sie, während Sam denkt, das sie verrückt geworden ist. thumb|Die Absolventen sind zurückAm darauffolgenden Tag entschuldigt sich Kurt in der Aula bei Rachel, doch sie meint, dass sie aktiver werden müssen und sie daher mit ein paar Leuten geredet hat. Auf seine Frage wer, erscheinen Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam und Santana und die Absolventen begrüßen sich. Anschließend erscheint Tina, die noch das Auto parken musste, und ist verärgert, dass man sie außen vor gelassen hat. Nachdem sie mit einbezogen wird, widmet sich Sam Mercedes und will wissen, ob sie noch Jungfrau ist, was diese nur mit einem Augenrollen kommentiert. thumb|left|Take On MeIm Chorraum zeichnet Artie für seinen Storyboardunterricht, während Kurt und Rachel die anderen fragen, ob sie ihnen helfen neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren und den Glee Club zu seinem alten Erfolg zu führen. Daraufhin schaltet Kurt eine Stereoanlage an und die Absolventen performen Take On Me. Während des Songs, der zwischen Realität und Zeichnung wechselt, entdeckt Sue Arties Storyboard und zeichnet sich selbst rein, um sie zurück in die Realität zu holen. Gegen Ende der Performance stoppt Sue das Ganze, in dem sie die Zeichnungen in den Müll wirft. Artie kann sie aber retten und Rachel ist unglücklich, dass ihr Plan gescheitert ist, da niemand der Schüler auf die Performance eingegangen ist. thumb|Roderick wird von Rachel verschrecktRoderick erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er wegen seines Gewicht schikaniert wird und sich in die Musik flüchtet und von Chicago an die McKinley gewechselt. Er sieht auf das Anmeldeformular für den Glee Club und wird von Rachel angesprochen. Sie führt ihn in den Chorraum und redet auf ihn ein. Roderick kommt nicht zu Wort und flüchtet, als Puck dazu kommt, der Rachel vorwirft, Roderick verschreckt zu haben. thumb|left|Blaine redet mit JaneAn der Dalton erzählt Blaine Jane, dass sie vorsingen darf, bevor sie eine Tradition brechen. Sie durchschaut es aber und meint, dass sie vorsingen darf, man deren sexistisches und diskriminierendes System nachprüfen können, was er bestätigt. Blaine versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass Veränderungen beängstigend sind und sie ihren Stolz vergessen soll. Jane geht darauf ein und er bringt sie zu Rachel, die ihr bei ihrem Vorsingen helfen soll. Auf Janes Frage warum sie ihr hilft, antwortet Rachel, dass sie es tut, um die Traditioinen zu kippen. thumb|Kurt will Spencer anwerbenIm Umkleideraum will Kurt neue Mitglieder anwerben und spricht Spencer an. Er erzählt ihm, dass er selbst mal Kicker war und wie das Schule verändert hat. Spencer weiß, dass man Kurt und keinen der anderen coolen Jungs geschickt hat, weil sie beide schwul sind und erklärt, dass Kurts Sexualität diesen beeinflusst hat, das bei ihm aber nicht passieren wird. Des Weiteren widerspricht er Kurts Einwand, dass er dem Glee Club nichts schuldet und er zwei Schüler gemobbt hat, die aus dem Football Team geworfen wurden, nachdem sie Probleme mit seiner Sexualität hatten. Spencer endet seinen Monolog damit, dass er die meisetn Dinge nicht mag, die die anderen Schwulen mögen und den Glee Club "scheiße" findet, aber nicht weil er schwul und hetero ist. thumb|left|TightropeWieder an der Dalton wartet Jane darauf, vorsingen zu dürfen und bekommt von Rachel eine SMS zur Ermutigung. Anschließend wird sie aufgerufen und performt Tightrope. Die Warblers steigen mit ein und am Ende schüttelt sie die Hand des Head Warblers, während die anderen jubeln. thumb|Die Absolventen beim Teeparty-PatriotenclubAn der McKinley unterbrechen Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam und Tina ein Treffen des Teeparty-Patriotenclub, um die Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Sie erzählen, wie der Glee Club sie zum Besseren verändert hat, doch die Anwesenden entgegnen, dass ihr Club der beliebteste an der Schule ist. Als sie ins Detail gehen und rassistisch werden, greift Mercedes ein und weist sie in ihre Schranken. Die anderen schließen sich ihr an und gehen dann. thumb|left|Blaine tröstet JaneBlaine teilt der wartenden Jane die Entscheidung mit, dass der Warblerrat gegen sie gestimmt hat. Sie ist verärgert und fragt, was sie ihrem Vater, der ebenfalls an der Dalton und Mitglied bei den Warblers war, erzählen sol. Blaine entgegnet, dass er helfen wird, bei den Warblers mitmachen zu dürfen, in dem er droht, seinen Job als Coach aufzugeben. Jane jedoch ist unsicher, da er es macht, damit sie in einer Umgebung ist, wo niemand sonst sie haben will. Blaine bestätigt das, meinend, dass es falsch ist, was passiert, doch Jane bleibt unbeeindruckt. thumb|ProblemAuf dem Footballfeld performt die Unheilige Dreieinigkeit und Artie Problem, während die Cheerios im Hintergrund tanzen. Nach der Performance taucht Kitty auf, die noch an der McKinley ist und wird von Artie gefragt, zurück zu kommen. Sie lehnt aufgrund der Tatsache, wie er und die anderen Absolventen sie und die Neulinge behandelt haben, ab. Sie erläutert, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Rachel, die nicht mal ihre Namen kennt, ein Starspieler ist und das der Grund ist, warum sie nicht zum Wechsel an eine andere Schule gezwungen wurde. Santana hinterfragt, ob sie keine Stars werden möchtenk, doch Kitty verwirft das und bezeichnet sie als Heuchlerin dafür, dass sie zurück in ihrer Cheerios-Uniform ist. Anschließend wollen Madison und Mason wissen, ob sie zusammen vorsingen können, was Quinn bejaht, da sie auch mit Brittany und Santana vorgesungen hat. Kitty ist genervt und verschwindet mit den anderen Cheerios. thumb|left|Roderick soll dem Glee Club beitretenIm Chorraum hilft Brittany Kurt mehr oder weniger dabei, Blaine zurück zu bekommen und gibt ihm, in seinen Augen, schlechte Ratschläge. Rachel will wissen, wie das Rekrutieren läuft und erhält "nicht so gut" zur Antwort. Daraufhin hören die Absolventen eine Stimme und folgen dieser in die Bibliothek, wo sie auf Roderick treffen. Sie wollen ihn für den Glee Club anwerben, doch er ist nicht überzeugt. Sie reden auf ihn, wie der Glee Club ihr Leben verändert hat udn ermutigen ihn, dass er sehr gut ist. thumb|Spencer lehnt Sues Angebot abIn ihrem Büro schreibt Sue in ihrem Tagebuch über den Glee Club und sie einen Weg finden muss, rein zu kommen, um ihn von innen zu zerstören. Sie kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie einen schwulen braucht, Spencer, mit dem sie am nächsten Tag redet. Er lehnt ab, weshalb Sue ihn ködert, Beiste unter Drogen zu setzen, damit sie ihn zum Quarterback macht. Spencer ist nach wie vor dagegen, meinend, dass sie, wenn sie den Glee Club stürzen will, bessere Mittel braucht und geht. thumb|left|Mustang SallyIn der Aula performt Roderick Mustang Sally für sein Vorsingen, wobei ihn Brittany, Quinn und Santana begleiten. Die Absolventen sind begeistert und Rachel nimmt ihn in den Glee Club auf. thumb|AuseinandersetzungAm nächsten Tag redet Sue über den Homecoming-Tag und stellt Becky als Marshall vor, die gleich ein paar Regeln aufstellt. Kurt und Roderick finden Rachel in der Aula vor, die darüber nachdenkt, wie Will den Club von Nichts zu etwas Besonderem gemacht hat, worauf Kurt erklärt, dass man sich öffnen muss, um etwas Neues zu finden. Roderick fragt, warum sie das Treffen nicht im Auditorium halten können und die beiden antworten, dass es Tradition ist, das erste Treffen im Chorraum abzuhalten. Als Rachel verkündet, dass noch jemand im Club ist, taucht Blaine auf und fühlt sich verraten, dass Rachel ihm Jane genommen hat. Eine Rückblende zeigt, dass Jane zu Rachel gegangen ist, um Mitglied in ihrem Glee Club zu sein, da sie wenigstens hier einen Unterschied macht und es ein fairer Kampf ist. Blaine sagt, dass er versucht hat, Jane bei den Warblers unterzubringen, sich aber jetzt gedemütigt fühlt, weil sie gegangen ist. Roderick will während der Auseinandersetzung gehen, wird aber aufgehalten. Blaine äußert, dass es mit dem freundlichen Wettkampf nun vorbei ist und stürmt davon. thumb|left|Rachel bedankt sichIm Chorraum werden Jane und Roderick als neue Mitglieder vorgestellt. Brittany, Quinn und Santana stellen den anderen daraufhin Madison und Mason vor, die die anderen mit ihrer überdrehten Art verschrecken. Rachel meint, dass sie es in ihrem sehr schwierigen System probieren müssen, worauf Tina sie daran erinnert, dass Sugar auch im Glee Club war, obwohl diese alles andere als musikalisch ist. Anschließend spricht Rachel zu den Absolventen, dass sie und Kurt sehr dankbar dafür sind, dass sie zurück gekommen sind um ihnen zu helfen und die Gruppe inklusive der Neulinge umarmen sich. Sam fängt zu pfeifen und sie performen Home. Sie gehen nach draußen auf das Footballfeld, um am Homecoming-Lagethumb|Homerfeuer teilzunehmen. In der Aula performen Madison und Mason den Song für ihr Vorsingen und begeistern damit die anderen. Die McKinley Titans treffen und Sue sind ebenfalls beim Lagerfeuer, während die Neulinge noch auf dem Weg dahin sind. Spencer ist im Umkleideraum und singt den Song, wobei er es in Erwägung zieht, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Er entscheidet sich dagegen, nicht wissend, dass Artie, Kurt und Sam beobachten. Am Lagerfeuer treffen alle zusammen, inklusive Blaine, David und Will, die sich auch das Feuerwork ansehen. Kurt und Rachel sehen zu Blaine, welcher den Blick bemerkt, bevor sich alle wieder dem Feuerwork widmen. Verwendete Musik *'Take On Me' von A-ha, gesungen von Absolventen *'Tightrope' von Janelle Monáe feat. Big Boi, gesungen von Jane Hayward mit Dalton Academy Warblers *'Problem' von Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Mustang Sally' von Wilson Pickett, gesungen von Roderick Meeks mit Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Home' von Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, gesungen von Absolventen, New Directions und Spencer Porter Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Viva Voce' von The Rocketboys, gesungen von Roderick Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Connor McCabe' als Gabriel *'Madeline Bertani' als Martha *'Bobo Chang' als verängstigter Dalton-Schüler *'Jacy King' als Janet *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'Austin Brue' als anderer wirklich schwuler Warbler *'Alex Mentzel' als Warbler #1 *'JP Dubée' als Warbler #2 *'Jordan Ward' als Warbler #3 *'Parker Harris' als Warbler #4 *'Max Wilcox' als Warbler #5 *'Nick Fink' als Warbler #6 *'Rilan Roppolo' als Warbler #7 Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste Trivia *rightIn den USA sahen 2.34 Millionen Zuschauer die Episode. *Die Titelkarte ist an die Zeichnung aus dem Originalmusikvideo von Take On Me angelehnt. **Der Wechsel zwischen einigen Szenen beinhaltet die selbe Zeichnung, anstelle eines einfachen Schnitts wie in vorherigen Episoden. *Harry Shum Jr. ist das einzige Castmitglied der Absolventen, das in dieser Folge nicht anwesend ist. *Die Episode beinhaltet Becca Tobins ersten Auftritt, nachdem die Serie nach New Directions nach New York gezogen sind. *Die Episode beinhaltet den ersten Auftritt von Jane Hayward, Madison McCarthy und Mason McCarthy. *Sues Zitat: "Du denkst, das ist hart? Versuch Sex mit Michael Bolton zu haben und dich nicht zu verlieben. Das ist hart!" erinnert an einen wiederkehrenden Satz von ihr aus der ersten Staffel. Des Weiteren ähnelt es ihrem ersten Text in der Serie. *Das ist die vierte Folge, in der jedes Mitglied der New Directions eine Zeile singt. Die ersten vier waren Ouvertüre, Britney 2.0, Katy oder Gaga und Schluss mit Twerking. *Zusammen mit Verlierer wie Ich ist es die zweite zweiteilige Staffelpremiere nach Staffel Fünf und die erste und einzige Staffelpremiere, die am gleichen Tag ausgestrahlt wurde. *Das ist die erste Episode, die eine Referenz auf Sues menschliche Kanone aus Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle macht, gefolgt von We Built This Glee Club. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sue erwähnt die White Walkers aus "Game of Thrones". Fehler *Bei Wills Dinner sieht man, dass Blaine kein Essen auf seinem Teller hat, dann schon und in der nächsten Einstellung wieder nicht. *Als Madison und Mason den Chorraum betreten, sieht man sie zuerst ohne Mappen, dann mit und dann wieder ohne in der nächsten Einstellung. *Kurz vor der Performance von Home, beim ersten offiziellen Glee Club-Treffen, ist Puck nirgends zu sehen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6